Friendship
by pianon
Summary: Naruto and Hinata were the bestest of friends, so close they could talk about almost anything at all. But now that they're teenagers... just how different can things be? AU-ish. Rated T juust in case. Can also be put in the Friendship genre.
1. Prolouge: In The Beginning

"… Neh, Naruto-kun?"

The young blond-haired boy looked over at the girl who was on the swing next to him. "Yeah Hinata-chan?"

The young girl smiled faintly to herself, then continued.

"Are we always going be friends? Just like this?"

Naruto looked aroused by the sudden question, as if it had never existed to the young child.

"What kind of question is that, Hinata?!?" The boy said with a strong tone, making even his childish voice seem mature.

The sensitive girl flinched slightly at the volume of her best friend's voice, but he didn't seem to take notice.

Naruto jumped off the swing, and gave the shy girl his signature thumbs up and wide grin. "We're always going to be together, through anything and everything! Believe it, Hinata-chan!!"

The Hyuuga had looked at the boy in slight confusion, but it was impossible to tell due to the awe and respect on her face caused by none other than her best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. She gave the boy a smile, with her cheeks barely red.

"I do believe it., Naruto-kun. I do."

And then the two laughed, the both of them together in an empty park, with the afternoon sun setting further and further down into the sky to the west.

_But that was in the past. They say that time heals all wounds. But is that really true?_

* * *

**Snow: Just a little short little thing I decided to write outta nowhere... Idk how long this'll be, I guess it depends on the amount of support I get from you all! :)**

**And just to let all my wonderful readers know, there's a poll on my profile, and I'd REALLY appreciate it if all of you could take it. :D Plus, I change polls every time I think I've gotten a good amount of voters, so I'm sure I could make stories you'd all like. :D**

**Well, review everyone!! And no Chapter 2 until I get at least 5 reviews!! xP**


	2. Chapter 1

**Snow: Thank you everyone, for the reviews. :) It put some pressure on me that I need to make the next chapter good enough not to disappoint you all. But it came out as crap… so… BLAHHH!!!! D: **

**

* * *

**

_The sound of a landing butterfly from far away…_

"Hinata-sama, it's time to wake up."

The pale-eyed girl opened her eyes, and looked to the source of the voice that had woken her up from her peaceful slumber.

"Ah, Yuuki." Hinata simply said, as she sat up in bed and stretched away the morning drowsiness.

Yuuki lowered her head and smiled a graceful smile. "I'm glad to be of service to you, Hinata-sama."

The heiress acknowledged the one of her many servants serving her in the Hyuuga household. "What is the schedule for today, Yuuki?

As the maid began helping Hinata with her daily routine, she spoke of the schedule.

"Today, there will be a meeting with Hiashi-sama after breakfast, which will last until 10AM. Then afterwards, you are to have training sessions with Neji-san in the courtyard until 3PM, stopping for your lunch break at 12PM. After 3PM, you are free to do as you wish within the Hyuuga boundaries. Dinner is at 6PM, and curfew is 8PM."

Hinata looked at her maid just as she finished dressing in the proper clothing that was required to meet with her father. "Shall that be all for today?"

The brown-haired maid nodded and bowed. "Yes, Hinata-sama. Shall I escort you to the breakfast room?"

The pale-eyed girl simply nodded, and the two began on their walk to the breakfast room.

Yet, even though Yuuki was in front of her mistress, Yuuki could feel the tension and nervousness in Hinata's footsteps.

"Are you nervous for the meeting with your father, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata looked up from the floor startled, then looked back with worried expression on her smooth face. "It's stupid isn't it? To be terrified of even your own father…"

Yuuki didn't turn back to look, but instead smiled to the air in front of her. "It's not stupid. _Anyone _would be nervous to meet the head of the Hyuuga clan, even their own daughter. But that proves how much power he holds within Konoha, Hinata-sama."

"I… I suppose so." she said hesitantly after a few seconds.

"You can relax during breakfast." Yuuki said, as they stopped in front of the breakfast room.

The maid then bowed, bid Hinata a good luck and goodbye, and left to do her other chores around the large Hyuuga household.

Hinata looked to the doors and slid them open, revealing her father and her little sister Hanabi seated around the table having breakfast.

Hinata bowed politely towards her family. "Good morning, Otou-sama, Hanabi-chan."

The great leader of the Hyuuga clan bowed his head in return. "Good morning to you as well, Hinata."

As Hinata took her seat next to her sister, Hanabi simply stared at her for a few moments before focusing on her breakfast, not even bothering to greet her with a "good morning."

Their breakfast was silent, with the exemption of the clinking of chopsticks against the bowls. Other than that, the silence was almost ominous.

A few minutes later, the genius of the Hyuuga clan entered the breakfast room, greeting the main branch with a deep bow. Greetings were exchanged, and then the room was silent once again.

The heiress sighed in thought at the silence around her. _'If only we were more like a… normal family…'_

* * *

**Snow: Ok, I planned to make it longer… but… oh god, this is horrible. T.T Feel free to flame me, I deserve it. D: You people are SO giving me plot ideas, because I feel like such a total failure… -Goes off to cry D: -**


End file.
